Talk:Seddie/@comment-4233280-20111117025150
Here's a fanfic based on an Indian movie.............. Freddie Benson and the tomboy Sam Puckett are students and best friends at Seattle High School. They are best friends and tease each other playfully frequently. One day Carly Shay, the principal's daughter, enrolls at Seattle High's. She comes from Washington, and she is beautiful, feminine, and sophisticated; she is the antithesis of Sam. Freddie falls hard for Carly as soon as he meets her and actively pursues her. Carly and Freddie begin to come closer. However, a comment he makes in class about love, saying he can only love his best friend, makes Sam realize that she has feelings for Freddie. A love triangle begins to develop. Seeing Freddie's interest in Carly, Sam strives to be more like Carly and, for the first time in her life, begins to act more feminine. However, her attempts are only met with laughter from the rest of the school and from Freddie himself, although Carly scolds him for it. Sam is finally motivated to tell Freddie outright that she loves him, however, before she can, Freddie confesses to her his love for Carly, leaving Sam's heart broken. When he confesses his love to Carly, she says "I Love You" back to him too. Sam leaves School suddenly, despite Freddie and Carly's attempts to convince her to stay as her train is leaving. When she admits that she may never return, Freddie, still unaware of Sam's feelings for him, feels betrayed that she didn't tell him that she's leaving the city forever. They exchange tearful goodbyes, and Freddie is devastated. Sam never calls or writes. Carly and Freddie marry and have a daughter but, due to complications, Carly dies shortly after childbirth. Before she dies, she makes Freddie promise to name their daughter Samantha. She leaves her daughter a series of eight letters, to be given to her on each of her birthdays until she turns eight. Every year, on Sam's birthday, she is given a letter and hears her mother's loving wishes for her; these letters become treasured memories of the mother she never knew. In the eighth and last letter, the little girl is told about her namesake. Where Freddie had been blind, Carly had noticed Sam's emotions and pitied her deeply. Carly had always felt guilty for coming between what she recognized as true love. In the letter, Carly instructs her daughter to find the older Sam and reunite her with Freddie. Because Freddie hasn't remarried, perhaps his first love (Sam) could be the mother that the young Samantha needs and wants. Taking her mother's words to heart, young Samantha soon recruits her doting grandmother (Freddie's mother, Marrissa) and brother (Carly's brother, Spencer) as accomplices. It is revealed that the older Sam has changed considerably from her tomboyish School days and is now a beautiful grown woman, engaged to be married to a man named David. Though Sam confesses privately that she doesn't love her fiancé and will never love anyone but Freddie, she is set to marry David within a week. When little Samantha hears of this, she begins to pray. Miraculously, her prayers are answered, and the wedding is postponed to December. Younger Samantha and her conspirators learn that the older Sam will be a dance instructor/counselor at a summer camp. The younger Samantha (Freddie's daughter) begs Freddie to let her go; he refuses, so Samantha sneaks away with her granny (Marrissa) accompanying her. Freddie at first was angry that she snuck off, but later greatly misses his daughter while she is away. When she sneezes during a phone call home, he immediately rushes to be at her side (overprotective just like Marrissa, lol). When he arrives to the camp where Sam is a teacher there (summer camp), he comes face to face with her, and they are shocked to see each other again. Sam soon finds out that Carly died while giving childbirth and she is devastated and bursts into tears. Things are awkward between her and Freddie at first, but then they become their high school selves after a few days. After a basketball game reminiscent of their School days, where they kept on claiming they one and the other one cheated, they drastically start to miss their high school days. One night while everyone in a group was playing charades, it started raining. Everyone ran from there and Freddie caught a hold of Sam's hand and led her to a romantic area. They soon find old feelings reviving. They share a tender moment alone, romancing and dancing to imaginary music, but Sam is stricken with guilt, since she is engaged. To complicate matters, Sam's fiancé arrives at the summer camp, and Freddie soon finds out that they are engaged. Though hurt by this news, he tells Sam how happy he is for her and, interpreting his happiness as another rejection, she decides to leave camp and move up her wedding date. The wedding date arrives, and a deeply unsettled Sam prepares to be married, which would mean losing Freddie forever. Freddie and young Samantha attend the wedding, both of them clearly devastated. Freddie goes to see Sam before she descends the stairs and, as a result, Sam gets cold feet. David, following on something he earlier joked about, drags her down the steps to the wedding. David realizes he'd be coming between a fated love and decides to step aside to let them be together. At last the happy Freddie and Sam get married. A beaming vision of Carly appears and gives the thumbs up to little Samantha.